Butterfly Fly Away
by Scanty
Summary: "I saw a butterfly today." SasuSaku. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: No, I can't draw that good. ;p

* * *

**Butterfly Fly Away; One-Shot.**

* * *

**-LikeACarButNot**

**Dedicated to: Sasuke, because it's his birthday! ^_^**

* * *

**Age 6, **

Children ran around, giggling, playing, chasing each other, enjoying recess.

A little blonde boy was throwing sand out of the sandbox.

A kid with a pineapple for a head went down the slide. And fell asleep at the bottom. Effectively blocking up the tunnel.

A chubby boy sat on one end of a seesaw, eating a bag of chips.

A boy with glasses pondered how he would get down from the other seat of the seesaw.

A blonde girl yelled at the blonde boy for getting sand in her eyes.

A boy played fetch with his newborn puppy.

A boy with hair that resembled a chicken's butt rested against a tree, savoring the shade.

A girl with bubble-gum pink hair sat on a swing, watching the flight of a butterfly.

She watched as the butterfly flitted up and above the playground. It went around the monkey bars. Circled the slide. Flew the length of the seesaw. Avoided flying sand. Fluttered in between the swaying chains of the swings. And came to rest on the boy enjoying the shade's nose.

The boy slowly opened his eyes.

His eyes focused on the butterfly.

And he made a cross-eyed face while doing so, earning a giggle from the girl on the swings.

The boy glanced up at the sound causing the butterfly to fly away. Up higher and higher through the tree branches.

The girl laughed and laughed and decided what she was drawing in Art today.

The boy smirked when his drawing inspiration came to him.

She drew a blue butterfly.

He drew a pink flower.

**Age 17,**

Teenagers littered the school grounds, eating lunch, studying, smoking in the bathroom, training for sports.

A long-haired boy practiced his soccer skills.

A girl with crimson hair and glasses gossiped at her lunch table.

A shy girl sat with her louder friends in the courtyard.

A blonde boy spray-painted his catch phrase on the side of the gym.

Another blonde child was discussing boys with her friends.

A girl with buns in her hair discreetly watched the soccer player, while running laps.

A boy with chicken-butt hair studied in a quiet corner of the library.

A pink-haired girl headed to her spot in the courtyard with her friends, when something in her peripherals flashed.

A butterfly.

She immediately changed course. Driven by the memory that now flashed in her mind's eye.

The girl entered the library. Walked past the towering shelves. Turned at the reference section. Followed the wall of windows. Sidestepped a cart of books. Pushed past a few chairs. And stopped in front of the table of the studying boy.

She pulled out the chair across from him and sat down.

He looked up with an unspoken question evident in his eyes.

She smiled at him.

"I saw a butterfly today."

He smirked.

**Age 24,**

Adults lingered in the waiting room, pacing anxiously, sitting patiently, chatting excitedly.

A loudmouth blonde was unusually quiet as he sat and stared at his feet.

A woman with kind eyes took ahold of the blonde's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, not letting go.

A blonde lady tried to shake awake her snoozing husband.

A man thought how troublesome it was to pretend to be asleep.

A long-haired man leaned against the wall, eyeing the woman pacing.

A woman paced back and forth sending comments to no one in particular.

A new father slowly held up his newborn son with a ghost of a smile gracing his features.

A woman, with pink hair plastered to her head with sweat, smiled at the pair.

She closed her eyes when her husband brushed a kiss on her forehead. And soon fell asleep. Exhausted.

The man handed his son to the doctors to be cleaned up. He gave the baby and his wife one last look as he walked out of the room. Turned left. Walked down the long hallway. Dodged doctors and nurses. Stopped before a set of swinging doors. Lifted his head high. And pushed through to give his friends the news.

He got a son, his heir. And the love of his life.

She got a son, that looked like his father in every way. But was a total momma's boy. Which she loved teasing her husband about.

And it all started with a butterfly on a playground.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


End file.
